In the field of arranging of food products for service, such as at parties and the like, methods have been adopted for the display of individual baked goods, such as cakes and cupcakes. A well known type of cupcake holder is a flat metal pan or tray, usually rectangular in shape. Often, cupcakes are arrayed in a pattern on a tray or plate, or are placed in a fixed holder such as a collection of cups. The planar tray can have a pattern of cup-shaped recesses that typically are circular in cross-sectional shape and taper downwardly from an open upper end.
At a birthday celebration, friends and relatives of the birthday person will enjoy a birthday cake and/or cupcakes after finishing a meal and opening presents. Young children, in particular, enjoy the fun and excitement of birthday parties and thoroughly enjoy eating the birthday cake/cupcakes. After eating the cake/cupcakes, the children will discard their plates and return to playing other birthday games. The tray on which the cake/cupcakes were served must be cleaned and then is stored for subsequent use. As there might not be an easy and clean way to remove the cake from the tray, and as the tray might not have any further use, the tray holding the cake will sometimes be disposed along with any remaining cake.
Further, when having a birthday celebration, a cake and/or cupcakes are often purchased and candles and other party paraphernalia are placed on the cake/cupcakes. Such party paraphernalia may include small plastic novelties and signs, e.g., Happy Birthday, Happy Anniversary. Typically, the candles and other party paraphernalia are thrown away after the eating of the cake/cupcakes since they will not serve any further use and this will relieve the party planner from having to package and store such items.